


Magical Anomaly Arc

by Gemini888



Series: Of Dragons and Gods [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Heavy Feelings, Humor, Power Ups, Side Romances, action and adventure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:59:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6597697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemini888/pseuds/Gemini888
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After discovering she is low on funds yet again, Lucy is prompted to take on a high-paying mission involving a dangerous relic from Fairy Tail's past that can seemingly render a Mage powerless. Of course, Natsu and Happy accompany her, forcing both Natsu and the Lucy to realize just how intense their feelings towards each other actually are. All the while, Lucy is being target by an ancient an immeasurably powerful guild straight from legends who has deemed the Celestial Spirit Mage as their next member.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Magical Anomaly

\----------  
Fairy Tail Guild Hall  
\----------

"LUUUUUCCCCY!!!" Happy' high voiced beamed through the guild hall and both he and Natsu burst through the doors, causing the Spirit Mage to become distracted in her search for a job.

"Hey, guys!" Lucy beamed and waved from her position at the job board. 

"What's up?" Natsu asked as he got closer.

"Looking for a job, Lucy?" Happy added, "Rent time again?"

"Yea, actually..." She trailed off looking disappointed. "Honestly it seems like I never get caught up, it's times like this I miss being rich." She laughed. "Anyways, I was thinking about taking a high paying job. That way I could just save the money and not have to worry about rent for a while, then other small jobs I do can pay for food and small things."

"Shouldn't you have planned you lifestyle three years ago, when you came to Fairy Tail?" Happy obviously pointed out.

"Shut up, cat! But," Lucy sighed at his insight, "you're right, I should have! Haha" she chuckled. "Let's see what we have here." She resumed her search, continuing where she left off. 100,000, too little. 250,000, only three months. If only I could do an S class. 500,000, that's good, but it says there's a lot of fighting... Hm, here!!

Lucy pulled the poster she spotted off the board at eyed it with intensity. The flyer read: 

Magical Anomaly Near Crocus

Recently, surges of magical power have been originating somewhere around the outskirts of the Capitol, Crocus. These random influxes have caused a temporary drain on both magical items and Mages alike. I am looking for a Mage with two qualities. The Mage must be a problem solver and the Mage must also have the ability to operate efficiently without fully relying on the use of their magic. If you are able to help, meet at the palace in the Capitol. Crocus needs you.

Thank you,  
Princess Hisui E Fiore

Reward: 2,000,000 

This job sounded perfect! Lucy loved detective work, and over time, she had learned not to rely too heavily on her magic. When Minerva beat her in the Naval Battle of the Grand Magic Games, Lucy had never felt more helpless. When she got back, she secretly enlisted in self defense classes, and slowly learned how to fend for herself without magic. And, she had even continued her self defense as well as her magical training during the year of Fairy Tail's disbandment. She was a lot stronger than when she had first joined. She could do this job!

Natsu ripped the paper from her hand. "Awesome!! When do we leave!?"

"What? We don't, I do. I said I was looking for a job, I was going to do it alone..."

Natsu burst into laughter. "Oh c'mon, Luce! That's great, you couldn't do a job on your own!" He continued his laughing fit, Lucy just grabbed the paper back from Natsu.

Comments like that still hurt her, nothing else seemed to phase her, but those did. She couldn't begin to count how many times she had heard 'You're just a Celestial Spirit Mage' or 'You're support.' The comments upset her deeply, she loved her magic, and even though others didn't hold it in high regard, she did. She had trained extensively, even going as far as developing her signature power 'Star Dress' which befitted her with the 12 different powers of the Zodiac. And yes, 12. In addition to training her magic, she had also finally united the Zodiac. Yukino had constantly insisted on Lucy owning Pisces and Libra, that she was fine with her numerous Silver Keys and one Black Key. Lucy continuously refused, however Yukino threatened to forcefully break her contracts if Lucy didn't take them over, and in order to save Yukino, Pisces, and Libra heartache, she accepted them into her collection. As for Aquarius, well, Lucy realized she could just hire a Arc of Time Mage to restore Aquarius' key to its' original condition. A sneaky way to get around a Recompense Summoning. After she had created and distributed hundreds of flyers for all the guilds around Fiore, her first job request, an Arc of Time Mage finally accepted it. A hefty fee later, not only Aquarius was bright an shining, but all 12 looked brand new and polished, no longer ancient, scratched, nor battle worn. She kept the contact information of the Mage in case she ever needed his services again. Lucy thought she had come a long way. 

However, there was Natsu, still laughing, belittling her skill without even realizing he was hurting her feelings. When he had said that she felt a sharp sting of hurt, and a wave of sadness, especially, though, since the comment came from Natsu. Over time Lucy had began to see Natsu in a not-so-platonic way. Maybe it was because of all the times they had held each other after battle, maybe it was all the times he had saved her, or maybe it was all the times they had cuddled up when one was upset or even just lonely. But for whatever reason Lucy had fallen hard for the obliviously insensitive Dragon Slayer, who stood in front of her. She knew it was never going to happen between them. She had thought Natsu was gay for a while. When she first developed feelings Lucy became overly flirty towards The Fire Mage, who seemed to brush it off...and then continue to start a wrestling match with a near naked Gray, and the pink hair? Come on. But, then Lucy thought he was asexual, and that probably fit him more, Natsu really never showed any interest in anyone. But over time, Lucy just suspected Natsu probably didn't even know what a girl was, he usually behaved like a 5 year old anyway, if he did know what a girl was, he probably thought they were wrought with cooties. Lucy was currently thinking he would probably end up with Lissana anyway. It would probably be between herself and the Takeover Mage, but Lucy never did have much luck. He mother died, her father became a jerk, she lost everything, and she was 20 without ever even having her first kiss. Why would the outcome of who Natsu chose be any different? And besides, Lisanna had a slightly romantic past with him and was sweeter, prettier, and more feminine than Lucy, Lucy felt she couldn't compare. She looked at Natsu. God, even when he was inadvertently hurting her feelings, all she wanted to do was push her lips agains his.

"Whatever, Natsu." She said angrily, turning around to both hide the blush spreading across her cheeks and as well as to give Mira the flyer.

Natsu stopped laughing when Happy elbowed him. Natsu cleared his throat. "If this is about the money, you can have it all, I just like going on missions with you, you're good support." There was another comment.

"No, Natsu." She started sternly. "It is about the money, I need it for my plan and near every time we have gone together we get nothing. It's always either cheated its way out of our hand, been refused by you, Erza, or Gray, or you've impishly caused enough destruction to wrack up a bill that puts us in debt. Happy, you don't break things, you can come if you want, you only get 25% though." She said sweetly.

"50!" Happy countered playfully

"30, and I'll buy you a ton of fish!"

Happy started drooling "Keep the money, just get me some tasty fish!" 

Lucy giggled with happy as they walked to the counter Mita was at "Deal, cat!"

Natsu ran up to Lucy and pleaded "Luuuuucccyyy. C'mon!! What if I'm on my best behavior!? The flyer said I would have my magic half the time anyway!!"

"The flyer also said they needed someone who can think things trough and could be effective without their magic, could you do those?"

"If it means spending time with you I can try my hardest!" Lucy Blushed, she knew couldn't say no to the guy that held her heart, the guy who was currently pouting with puppy eyes.

"....fine." Lucy said "But please, behave, I really want this money." They arrived at the counter and Natsu pulled Lucy into a fierce hug, crushing the air out of her lungs.

"Thanks, Luce, I won't disappoint you."

Lucy returned the hug, enjoying the warm firm body Natsu offered, her fingers subtly feeling the tight muscles in her crush's back. Her eyes began to feel heavy as she truly took in the feeling.

"Ahem." 

Natsu pulled away, and Lucy's eyes burst open to see a blushing Mira. "Hey.." Lucy got out meekly

"Hi Lucy," Mira's blush didn't disappear, no doubt she had saw the emotions written across Lucy's face in the few seconds the hug lasted, "did you find a job?" She finished in her usual sweet voice.

"I...uh.. Yea! I did, is it still available?"

Mira took the paper offered to her. "Magical Anomaly? It should still be open, let me go log it. Have a great trip guys!" 

"Thanks Mira!" Happy, Natsu, and Lucy said in unison before they sprinted out the guild.

Mira watched them run out with their usual energy. "Oh, Lucy, I hope he returns those feelings of yours soon." 

"What was that sis?" An approaching Lisanna asked.

"Oh nothing. Just thinking out loud."

\---------- Unknown Location \----------

Somewhere across the continent four hooded figures were gazing into a crystal ball. 

"What about him?" The first hooded figure spoke with a male voice. The image on the screen flickered to a man in his 20's with green hair. "He has shield magic."

"But his heart isn't in the right place." The fourth hooded figure spoke up, also a male.

"How can you tell?" The second voice chipped, a female this time.

"Haven't you learned by now, my vibes are never wrong. I'm the best read we have." The fourth replied

"...true." The second conceded 

"Next." The third voice resounded, another female. This time the image flickered to a pretty blonde girl laughing with a cat and a pink haired boy. 

"Her?" The first asked again. "A Celestial Spirit Mage, she's strong, but she's no where close to her potential."

Four looked closely, he liked what he saw, a lot, but he wasn't about to admit his sudden infatuation. "I like her..."

"Finally!" Two stated

"Good" three said, "so she's the one we will go after?"

They all agreed.

"Thorin," two started, "you should be the one to recruit her, you're the one with the impeccable read on people, after all." 

"Lucy Heartfilia," the man called Thorin smiled, "welcome to Suberashi."

\----------  
Next Chapter: Very Considerate Gifts  
\----------


	2. Very Considerate Gifts

\-----------  
Lucy's Appartment  
\-----------

"Crocus is a three hour ride by train or a two day walk, the decision is obvious Natsu..."

"But you know how I get on trains!!" The struggling pyromaniac countered as they arrived in Lucy's apartment, set on getting supplies before they headed out.

"Natsu," Lucy sighed as she pulled a map into her small leather purse, "I already told you I wanted to do this alone, if you're so against the train then just stay home."

"Lucy!!!" Natsu started to argue again, but stopped himself when he realized she was right. He had already interjected himself into the mission, and that was contingent on the fact he behaved himself, which he currently wasn't doing. "Okay, we can take the train, sorry for arguing."

Surprised at the sudden change of attitude she finished stuffing her purse before she turned her gaze to Natsu, alarmed at what she saw. Natsu looked defeated. His head was glancing downward towards his feet, which were shuffling about each other unevenly. Looking at his unusually pitiful state she realized he must have felt like he disappointed her. She went to comfort him. "Natsu...I'm s..."

"Lucy!!??" Happy interrupted, flying through the archway that connected her living room and bedroom, a large present in his hand.

"What is it, Happy?" She inquired, eying the gift her blue friend was hugging.

"I found a hole bunch of presents in the closet! What are they for Lucy?!" 

"Oh," Lucy said as the took the present from her hands arms, noticing the curious look on both Happy's and now Natsu's faces, "these were gifts from my dad..." Lucy remembered returning from her 7 year stasis only to find her 5,000,000+ rent paid in full as well as an apartment full of gifts for every birthday her father couldn't see her. It was heartbreaking, knowing that the man she had spent a large part of her life resenting, had in fact changed for the better, and she wasn't there to witness it. Originally, she had been too sad to even look at the presents, let alone open them. But now... "Happy? Why don't you go get the others? We can open them together before we go!" She beamed excited, finally ready to open the numerous gifts.

"Aye sir!"

"Not a sir." Lucy responded immediately, shaking her head.

As Happy flew back through the archway, Natsu spoke up. "Why didn't you open them when we got back from Tenrou?" His eyes searched hers for an answer.

"I was just too sad at first, then, honestly, I forgot about them until now." She giggled as happy came back with two more presents.

"Here!" Happy placed down the two before he flew back for another round.

"Well I'm glad your finally opening them!! You deserve more presents in your life!" Natsu beamed.

His smile was infectious, and Lucy soon found herself mimicking the gesture, and once again wondering what it would be like to kiss him. Would it be so bad if she did? He was a healthy guy, he most likely had a normal, functioning libido, he probably wouldn't object. But what if he did? She would feel crushed, rejected, and likely depressed for a while. That risk frightened her too much. And so she never tried anything, for fear of romantic failure at it's very start.

"Earth to Lucy!!" Natsu was suddenly inches away from her, waving his hand in her face. "Where'd you go? Happy brought the last of the presents."

Lucy realized she must have been lost in her thoughts far longer than she had thought.

"Sorry, just thinking about my dad." She lied before counting the presents, 7, one for each year of her absence, like she thought. "Why don't you each pick two and open them? I'll open the rest!"

"Awesome! Thanks Luce! I love opening gifts!" Natsu yelled overjoyed

"I hope this one is fish!" Happy shook one of the boxes.

"I'll open these ones!" Lucy eyed a blue, red, and green package, each topped with a beautiful bow.

"Aye!" Natsu and Happy replied eagerly grabbing the two they each wanted to open.

\----------

The carcasses of six presents littered the floor, and the contents previously housed within them had made Lucy one happy girl! When she opened her first two gifts she was elated to find a red and gold designer dress in the first box and a gold charm bracelet in the second. The dress was apparently made from fabrics found only in the celestial spirit world. The dress was sleeveless, slim fitting, and slightly frayed at the bottom, gold trim littered the collar and the fray in addition to a few threads coursing their way through the red. It was a piece Lucy found beautiful. And although it looked like it should only be worn for high class events, it had the ability to repair itself, making it useful for a combat situation, if need arise. The charm bracelet matched the dress, being solid gold. It had 12 charms, evenly distributed, each charm was a small, dime-sized coin and each sported a different symbol of the zodiac. Not only was it beautiful, but it was thoughtful. 

Natsu's wrappings were ripped to shreds, as he impetuously destroyed the packaging in order to get to the middle. The first present Natsu opened was a large box consisting of the rarest and tastiest chocolates from different stores across Fiore, Natsu had already eaten half of the tasty treats, and while they looked beautiful, Lucy didn't mind, they had probably expired anyway. She would have told Natsu about the expiration, but he would likely be throwing up on the train anyway, no harm done by keeping silent. The second present violently opened housed a beautifully bottled perfume, one that smelled so nice it would get the lecherous Ichiya off Ezra's back for a while. The presume had hints of lavender, basil, and a large amount of scents that had been aged for a century, or so the bottle said. When Natsu took a whiff, he shoved the bottle at Lucy and told her she shouldn't wear it. Ouch. 

Happy had opened his two presents. The first started as a large rectangular, heavy, hefty package, which upon opening, turned out to be a first edition of Urano Metria Star Atlas written by Jonathan Bayer. This was the first book that detailed all the current constellations in the night sky. As Lucy loved both astronomy and reading, this was also a perfect gift. Once again showing the care her father took to choose what he gave her. The next present happy opened was another piece of jewelry, a gold band that matched the dress and the charm bracelet, Lucy thought all three would look fantastic together. The gold band was around an inch thick that ended with two almost connecting detailed spirals at the underside of the wrist. 

There was only one gift left to open. And that's exactly what Lucy intended to do. Pulling the ribbon off and tearing through the paper, she was greeted with a shellacked mahogany case. Lucy pulled it to her lap with curiosity before she undid the metal latch and raised the lid. She gasped. Inside were three silver keys! "Whoa..." Lucy exclaimed examining each key. The first had a wine glass shaped face, a long narrow neck topped with a mug handle-like cut at the top. The second key was shaped like a medieval french crown at the top, the same narrow neck with a crown shaped cut at the end. The last key had a carriage shape at the top, a similar neck, with a wheel shaped cut at the end. 

Lucy reached for her hip and pulled out one of her older keys. "Open, gate of the cross! Crux!" She was greeted by the familiar floating curmudgeon, who was currently sleeping. 

"Wake up, old man!" Natsu yelled, Lucy laughed and Crux woke with a startle.

"How may I help you, Miss Lucy?"

"I just got these keys, but I have no idea what their names are... I kind of need those in order to summon them for the first time."

"Ah, let me see." She held the keys up for him one by one. She held out the cup shaped one. "Gate of the Cup, Crater." Crux replied easily. She held up the next one, the one shaped like a crown. "Gate of the Crown, Corona." And then Lucy held up the last one. "Gate of the Charioteer, Auriga." He finished. "Is that all miss?"

"Yes, Crux, thank you!" Crux disappeared in a day of sparkling light.

Lucy turned towards Natsu and Happy. "Wanna see me make some contracts?"

"Sure." Natsu replied lazily, remembering himself not being too excited when she had contracted Plue. The only reason he agreed to watching her contract these three was to procrastinate the train.

"Alright.." Lucy wasn't happy with his lack of enthusiasm, but she knew it wasn't a magic he revered to begin with, she pushed the thoughts out of her head. "Open, gate of the Cup! Crater!" 

'Ding Dong!' The signature sound resounded before a figure appeared, shocking all three mages at what they saw. In front of them stood a one foot tall, stout cup, he had a face just below the rim of the glass and had arms just where the bowl met the stem. 

"Hello!" The cup said eagerly with a bouncy voice, "My name is Crater! It's a pleasure to meet you, Lucy!!"

Lucy smiled brightly, "It's awesome to meet you too! Can we set up a contract?"

"Absolutely."

"Okay, what times work for you?" She asked, slowly setting up a trust between them.

"Anytime you want, really... Things have been pretty slow, with the lack of Celestial Spirit Mages around." He said somberly. "But now you have my key, all the Zodiacs trust you, not to mention the King, and there are a lot of Craters, like your nikora, my attention isn't divided like Lyra's, so you have my support!" His voice resumed his happy tone.

"Thank you! Um..can I ask what you do?" Lucy said carefully, not wanting to offend her new friend.

"Yes you may." The cup said, the cup said, thinking he answered her question, he was kind of an air head.

"And...?" 

"And what?"

"What's you're power, silly?" 

"Oh!" Crater gasped. "I have Booster Support Magic. Summon me, drink from my head and you'll be surprised what happens. Your wounds will slowly heal, your magic will get a temporary power boost and spells should cost less magic for a while! I hope it sounds useful."

"Are you kidding me! That sounds amazing! You're going to be a great friend to have! I have to make two more contracts, but I'll definitely be calling on you soon! It was great meeting you!"

"You too, Lucy!" He disappeared with a glow.

Lucy turned to Natsu, "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"Eh. Guess not." Natsu replied, just happy to not be on a train.

"I thought he was really cool, Lucy!" Happy interjected.

Thanks, Happy! Wanna pick the next one? Corona or Auriga?"

"Corona!" Happy responded eagerly.

"Alright. Open, gate of the Crown! Corona!" Lucy shouted as she waived the key in front of her. Another ding sounded and the new figure appeared, equally as comical as the first.

"M'lady." The figure greeted. It was literally a red and white striped puffy crown with a face and arms to the side. Lucy remembered seeing him during her visit to the Celestial Spirit World.

"Nice to see you again! Can we set up a contract?"

"Yes, M'lady, like most your other spirits I'm available any time you call." Lucy couldn't believe her luck! Owning all 12 Zodiacs had its benefits.

"That's great, I look forward to it, what's your power, by the way?"

"I have Recharge Magic." The crown started, "All Celestial Spirits actually have unlimited magic potential, our power is based equal to the power of the Mage that summons us. If you summon me, I am able to recharge someone's magic power, whether it be yours or a friends. They will gain as much magic power as you when you're fully charged!"

"That sounds.."

"Useful!" Natsu finished for Lucy

"I'll be calling on you in no time! That's Corona!" He disappeared like the others. 

"One more." Lucy stated as she waived the final key in front of her. "Open, gate of the Charioteer! Auriga!"

This time a tall good looking blonde man appeared. "Nice to meet you, my name is Erichthonius. I'm available any time, as of now. There is only one of me, but many keys, like Lyra. Our contract may change if another CSM pops up. Also my magic allows me to summon a carriage similar to what you call a 'magic four wheeler.' It's a god way of transportation, if I do say so myself."

"Well you like to be prompt don't you, answering all my questions before even asked." She giggled before a thought crossed her mind. "Actually, could we use your services now? We have to get to Crocus?"

"Absolutely, Mistress. Legs head outside, wouldn't want to summon the car in here, lest your apartment be damaged."

"Awesome! Thank you so much!"

"Thanks, Erik!" Happy yelled

"Ugh." Natsu sighed.

They all left the apartment to start their adventure.

\----------  
Unknown Location  
\----------

"Leaving already? Someone is eager to recruit that girl." The familiar female voice currently known as two said happily.

"Yup, she's apparently taken a job set somewhere near Crocus. It'd be perfect to meet her there." He responded.

Introduction Alert!:

Name: Thorin Tekel  
Suberashi Member: Position Four  
Magic (or is it??): PpSIA

"Well, good luck! She looks like a good candidate." Two replied

Introduction Alert!:

Name: Orenda Keeno  
Suberashi Member: Position Two  
Magic: Rift 

With those words Thorin left the room, and he would not return unless it was with Lucy.

\----------  
Next Chapter: The Outskirts  
\----------


End file.
